


Oscar Speech

by Marylebone221



Series: Oscar Speeches [1]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: #MeToo, F/M, Oscarnight, Oscars, Oscarspeech, Shakespeare, finallyanoscar, stop pretending, time'sup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marylebone221/pseuds/Marylebone221
Summary: Tom wins an Oscar and gets to give his thank you speech.





	Oscar Speech

It is the night of the Oscars. Tom and I are extremely nervous. He is finally nominated and according to the polls he has a great chance to win. I am nervous for him. I as many fans as well thinks he deserves an Oscar for several of his impersonations but until today it hasn't happened yet. He is walking up and down the hotel room close the event. I am sitting in the chair and try to calm him while we are waiting for the car. He is hot as f*** in that suit and I can't imagine to have to sit next to him for such a long time and be a good girl. We are married for 10 years now, have 3 boys and this is still happening. I am way to lucky. He stops in front of me, looks a bit frightened:" Honey did I mention you look absolutely gorgeous tonight and that i am the luckiest man on earth.” He hasn’t said it but it will kill and concern him, if I admit it. So “Yes love you did, don’t you want to sit or read your speech to me one more time?”. “No I think I am fine, but thanks. You look stunning. Wait… did you hear that… Is it the car?” It is.  
We get into the car and he holds my hand while we are driving to red carpet. But as it has always been the last meters are pure traffic. All the limousines have to slow down so all the stars can get out gracefully. It is more a stop and go driving than anything else. He holds my hand now with both of his hands and I put my both of his. He looks at me full of love. Finally we arrive and I see him turn into the professional Tom who puts on his beautiful not fake smile and answer all the reporter’s question as it is trained and agreed upon. Things like “The competition this year is extreme” or “I don’t know about winning, but let us see where the evening will lead us. The others deserve it too.” .  
We sit in the hall now and now we just have to wait again. Wait until everyone is seated. Wait until the show starts. Wait until monologue is over. Wait until the categories are over and we reach the “best actor” category. Tom’s movie has already won “best music” and “best screenplay”. Now we are sitting here and the category “best actor” is presented by Benedict Cumberbatch and Michael Fassbender. As I heard about them presenting I was excited. They are both close friends of Tom and I. Ben has been friends with Tom for ages. I have met Michael at work, I am an actress too and we bonded over this. We started out laughing about Tom and Michael being mistaken for each other.  
Michael starts out talking but neither Tom nor I could listen to him. We are both too nervous right now. I hold his hand and from time to time we look at each other to make sure the other one is still there. It feels like hours rather like minutes till the little video appears and everyone gets so see a snip of the outstanding work all the actors have done. And then again it feels like hours until Ben finally opens the envelope and Michael gets to say:” And the Oscar goes to….. my other me Tom Hiddleston”. I shriek it is really Tom. I look at him and he looks like he hasn’t realised it yet. “Tom, love, it is you. You won.” He looks at me now, a huge smile on his face than he kisses me: “Thank you”. And off he goes. Ben and Michael hug him both longer than the other winners have been hugged and the normal slaps on the back as pals do. Both Michael and Ben seem to be pleased, but I am not seeing straight anymore, I started crying as he left. Tears running down my face but I try to focus to listen to Tom.  
He looks at the statue in his hand and looks at the audience. They are still clapping and standing. He can see so many familiar faces. All the faces he got to know throughout his way that landed him here. But the most familiar face, the woman he sat next to was the one he concentrated on.  
“ Good evening. I… ehhh…. I don’t know how to start…. I am absolutely speechless right now. My wife said, if you don’t know what so say, start out with thanking everyone that has been on this movie. I am an independent man but I think I should listen to my wife.” The audience starts to laugh. “So I want to thank the director and the writers for this amazing character and the great screenplay. It was a joy to work with you. Next I have to thank my makeup artists and the camera folk. Thank you for making me look as if I am look that good.” The audience laughs again and a few are cheering.” Next I have to thank the composers and the musicians to help me get the character’s message and emotions to the viewer. Actually just everyone. Everyone one taken part in this beautiful journey that ends here. But the one person I have to thank the most is my wife.” The audience “aww “. “She is the one encouraging me every time I feel like I can’t do this job anymore. She is the mind behind my actions. And to think women like my wife aren’t taken serious and are being used like trash, makes my heart ache. Our director is a woman and I have never had a better relationship with a director in my life, she knows what she is talking about without bragging. This work relationship worked on mutual respect she considered everyone’s opinion. This movie proves like many before women can do as well if not even better than man. Or with Shakespeare's words: "From women's eyes this doctrine I derive: They sparkle still the right Promethean fire; They are the books, the arts, the academes, That show, contain, and nourish all the world." My wife, Anna, started late in this business and I should be happy that she did. That she did not have to face who use her youth and her urge to success for their own private amusements. I am happy that my wife has found a way in business even though she was told that as a woman she couldn’t do her job as a politician or as a manager right because she doesn’t have what it takes. It makes me mad that this is still in men’s mind. Hashtags and statements through clothes aren’t enough. We are all united know. But we have to act now. We need the majority of people the inhabitants of this earth to help us. Of course we, celebrities, have the power to be heard but as my wife said. “We can help them pave the way. But this way has to be walked by every single one.” It is not something that can be ruled. It has to sink in the minds. It is a mind-set nothing else or everything else. I hope men consider that they would not want another man to treat their wives like this or their daughters. We need to take action against those who mistake their power for the power to mistreat people. Act in the way to tell your kids that this is not the way to treat people and that this is not any way to treat a woman. We might not be able to change our generation’s mind or not everyone’s mind. Let us try to teach the next generations right. So your daughters and granddaughters will have a better future. Let your sons, grandsons and grand grandsons know that girls and women can do whatever they want, as well as they can do whatever they like to do. But make sure that they know that nowadays there is no distinction between man or woman. But I think most of you who concern this problem will clap now cheer for it and not change damn thing. Hashtags and Clothes are statements nothing more. Only paving the way is pretending you stand for this but do not want to change a thing. Shame on them who only pretend. I'll end this with Shakespeare's word: Men at some time are masters of their fates: The fault, dear Brutus, is not in our stars, But in ourselves, that we are underlings."  
The audience is quiet. “That is what I wanted to say on the greatest stage an actor has. Thank you and I wish you a great evening”.  
I cannot be prouder of him than now. After a minute of utter silent and him leaving the stage the audience starts to clap furiously and stands up again, cheers, whistles. The minute of silence might prove that they think about it but I doubt those affected by this speech will change anything.

But Tom deserves a special treat tonight, if you know what I mean ;P


End file.
